Everything Comes to an End
by Edele Lane
Summary: It is two years after SD6 has been taken down, but Sloane is still alive. Updated: Parts Twenty and TwentyOne are up. It's done. Please RR.
1. One

**Title:** Everything Comes to an End  
**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG-13/R (possibly)  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias"-related does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** It is two years after SD-6 has been taken down, but Sloane is still alive. S/W romance, suspicious Francie, and heated confrontations between Sydney and other characters.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.  
  
  
  


**ONE**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney Bristow paced the hardwood floor of the apartment she shared with her best friend, Francie Calfo. She grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen counter and placed a thumb on the first digit of her friend Will Tippin's phone number. She stopped herself and returned the phone to its home on the counter.  
  
Sydney folded her arms over her chest almost defiantly and continued to pace. Thoughts zoomed through her mind and she seized the opportunity to ruminate each.  
  
She figured she should call Will and fill him in on what she had learned less than an hour ago. She glimpsed the steaming cup of TheraFlu she had made and sighed. Then she once again swiped the phone from the counter but paused to reflect before she proceeded.  
  
  
She had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. Assuming it was Francie calling from the restaurant to remind her they were having lunch, she picked it up.  
  
Hey Francie, I'll be— she started.  
  
A male voice on the other end cut her off. Joey's Pizza?  
  
Sydney's heart thudded loudly in her chest. She started to choke up. _Why was this happening now, two years after SD-6 had been destroyed and she'd officially resigned from the CIA?_ she said through her tears, wrong number. She disconnected the call and threw the phone as hard as she could. It hit the wall that faced her approximately ten feet from where she stood. The object hit the wall and broke into a few pieces. Sydney angrily pounded the wall adjacent to her before collapsing to her knees and surrendering to the sobs.  
  
Somehow she had managed to get herself dressed. She picked up the pieces of the phone on her way to the front door. She grabbed her keys and marched out to her maroon Toyota Land Cruiser. She tossed the parts onto the passenger's seat carelessly and climbed inside, slamming the door loudly.  
  
She started the engine and backed out of the driveway. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called Francie. As the line on the other end rang, Sydney busied herself with trying to invent a reason for why she would have to cancel lunch.  
  
came Francie's voice on the other end.  
  
Hey. Look, uh— Sydney began.  
  
Syd, where are you? You're late. Francie was clearly pissed.  
  
Sydney cleared her throat. Um, I think I may have a case of the twenty-four hour flu. She tried to effect a groggy-sounding voice to support her claim.  
  
All right, Francie said, as if she could care less.  
  
Sydney continued in the groggy voice. I'm going right now to get some—you know—TheraFlu or something to—  
  
Francie cut her off again. Yeah, yeah, fine. Hope you feel better. I have to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later.  
  
Right, later, yeah.   
  
Francie disconnected the call. Sydney sighed deeply, returned her cell phone to her pocket, and her attention back to the road. She may have learned—and grown accustomed to—how to lie through her teeth, but not being forced to do so in two years made it all the more difficult to accomplish now.  
  
A tear stung her eye and she wiped it away with her sleeve. A few minutes later, she arrived at the warehouse. Once inside, she spotted Vaughn seated on a table. Vaughn looked up and slid off the table to greet Sydney.  
  
he said in a voice that didn't reflect the slightest hint that anything bad was happening.  
  
What the hell is going on? I quit _two_ years ago, why am I being called in here? Sydney spat out angrily.  
  
Vaughn sighed and motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
No, I don't think so. I'm not going to follow the pathetic cliché. I'll stand.  
  
Okay, then _I'll_ sit, Vaughn said, resuming his position on the table.  
  
Can we just get to the point, please? I already had to _lie_ to Francie about why I couldn't meet her for lunch, so there better be a damn good reason why I'm standing here with you instead of sitting at a table with my friend in her restaurant, looking at a menu.  
  
Vaughn looked a bit hurt and decided to get through the meeting as quickly and painlessly as possible. Sloane's still alive, he said flatly.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes. Sloane is _what_?  
  
He's still alive, Vaughn repeated. We called you, because once we iron out a plan to dispose of him so he can't resurrect SD-6—assuming he hasn't already—we figured you would like to, well, do the honors. A smile began to play on his lips.  
  
Sydney cleared her throat. What do you need a plan for? How hard is it to go to his house, break in, and stick a bullet in his head? Where does he live? I'll go do it right now.  
  
Vaughn shook his head. Sydney, you know as well as I do that it's not that simple. We don't know yet what kind of security set-up he has at his mansion.  
  
Look, Vaughn, I was a _spy_ for God's sake, I learned how to deal with risk-taking. Just point me in the direction of his house—I'm assuming he moved from where he was before—and I'll figure something out.  
  
Vaughn started, shaking his head again.  
  
Vaughn, just shut up with your bullshit, Sydney told him angrily. I don't want this job to take longer than it has to because I am _not_ interested in making this a career—again.  
  
Vaughn started again.  
  
Vaughn, I told you— Sydney protested.  
  
_Sydney! Just shut up and listen to me, Goddamn it!_ Vaughn yelled.  
  
Sydney was at a loss for words. In all the years she and Vaughn had worked together, never once had he yelled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared into his eyes, as if to force him to continue.  
  
Just hear me out, all right?  
  
Sydney turned her head slightly and rolled her eyes.  
  
I saw that.  
  
Ask me if I care.  
  
Vaughn licked his lips. Okay, do you—  
  
Sydney muttered under her breath. I know that not being able to get to the point quickly is one of your trademarks, but could you just _do it_, please, so I can get the hell out of here?  
  
We have a team examining his mansion as we speak for any kind of traps that you'll need to avoid. Once that's done, we'll send you to kill him, Vaughn said simply. Simplicity was another signature Vaughn trademark.  
  
Okay, good, Sydney commented. And I expect I won't hear from the CIA until everything is planned out and that after I complete the task, I won't hear from them at all?  
  
If that's what you want, then, yeah, Vaughn replied.  
  
What do you mean, if that's what I want'? Sydney questioned.  
  
No, I mean, if— he sighed. Not the CIA per se, but—  
  
'But' what?  
  
What I'm trying to say is, remember a while back when you said you wanted me in your life—outside of work? I know we haven't actually spoken in two years, but I was just wondering if—maybe—you still wanted something like that. Vaughn lowered his eyes to the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
Sydney smiled a little then sighed. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but, I really don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, it's not you, it's just— She sighed again. —the whole _work_ thing. I just want to be completely devoid of anything CIA-related. Somehow I just think that if we—I don't know—hang out, or go out, or just spend time together, that I might consider rejoining the CIA and I really don't want to do that. And also, if you're thinking about quitting for me, I don't want that either, because it's a big part of your life, and I don't want you to throw that all away because of me and my ridiculous reasoning for all of this. I'm sorry.  
  
No, no, I understand. I mean, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. But, just for the sake of—I don't know—let's just keep the option open. In case you ever change your mind. He smiled.  
  
Sydney smiled back. We'll do that—just in case. Listen, I have to get going. She laughed a little. I uh, kind of broke the phone when I got the call. I have to go out and get a new one.  
  
Vaughn laughed along with her and stepped forward to give her a parting hug. So I'll get this all planned and then give you a call.  
  
Sydney said, hugging him back. After a few seconds, she stepped back. I'll see you.  
  
See you.  
  
Sydney walked out to her Land Cruiser and hopped in. She started the engine and headed in the direction of a local department store to get a new phone and some TheraFlu.  
  
  
Sydney snapped back to reality. She took the cup of TheraFlu that was resting on the counter near where the cordless phone had been resting and dumped it in the sink. 


	2. Two

**TWO**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney plugged in the new phone which was the exact same as the one she had broken. She considered herself lucky to have been able to find the exact model considering she had purchased the original a few years before.  
  
Next, she headed to the bathroom intending to take a bath. She put the stopper in and started the water. She added some bubble bath and kept her hand underneath until it was warm enough then adjusted the knob. As it filled, she got undressed and pinned up her hair.  
  
After a couple more minutes, the bathtub had filled and Sydney shut off the water. She got in and made herself comfortable. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, Sydney heard the bathroom door open. She opened her eyes and sat up. She heaved a sigh of relief and settled back in when Francie entered. She laughed nervously. Jesus, you scared me.  
  
Francie smiled a little. Sorry about that. I just came by to see how you were feeling. I was busy when you called, so I'm sorry if I came off as kind of a bitch.  
  
No, it's fine. I'm just really bummed that I came down with something and couldn't do lunch with you. I'm feeling a little better, though. She smiled faintly.  
  
Francie looked at her watch. I have to get going. I should be home around eleven or so.  
  
Sydney said softly. Then she added, Thanks for dropping by. It was really nice of you.  
  
What are friends for? Francie grinned. I _really_ got to go now.  
  
See you, Sydney said with a smile.  
  
Francie said and closed the door.  
  
Sydney rested her head back against the wall and again closed her eyes. The bathroom door opened again.  
  
Quick question, Francie said.  
  
Sydney asked, almost timidly as she sunk deeper into the water with the bubbles at her chin.  
  
Did you pour some liquid down the sink or something? There's some weird residue on the sides of it, like something was splashed on it carelessly.  
  
Sydney swallowed. Yeah, uh, the TheraFlu. That stuff is really nasty. I took a sip and poured the rest down the drain. I must not have been paying attention and then didn't rinse the sides.  
  
Francie nodded. Okay, because I thought maybe—well—nevermind. I'll see you later. She started to close the door.  
  
No, wait, Sydney said, sitting up. What were you going to say?  
  
Oh, it was stupid. The thought of you maybe lying abut being sick and making the stuff as a decoy just came into my head, but that's just ridiculous, you know? Francie laughed nervously.  
  
Sydney began, I mean, why would I lie to you about being sick? She managed a chuckle. A knot of compunction formed in her stomach and she sucked in a breath.  
  
For a moment, neither one of them said anything, then Francie broke the silence. I need to get back, so I'll see you later.  
  
Sydney nodded and Francie shut the door. Sydney let out a huge sigh once she heard the front door open and close.  
  
She leaned forward to remove the tub stopper, then hoisted herself up and grabbed her towel. After drying herself off, Sydney put on her robe and called Will.


	3. Three

**THREE**  


  
  
  
  
_Hey, you've reached Will Tippin's house. Clearly I'm not here right now, so leave a message and—  
  
_Sydney ended the call before the answering machine had finished its speech. She hit the redial button and this time there was a reply.  
  
A woman's voice.  
  
Uh, this is uh, Sydney. Um, I'm a friend of uh, Will's. Is he there? She stammered.  
  
the woman asked.  
  
Yes, Sydney.' Is Will there?  
  
Sydney, it's Jenny.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard and thought of what to say. Oh, Jenny. What a surprise. She rolled her eyes at her own lame diction. So are you and Will, uh, you know— She swallowed again. —back together?  
  
There was a pause on the other end before Jenny continued. Well, not yet, I just decided to pay him a visit. Because I missed him. I'm sure you can relate.  
  
Sydney said, growing irritated. Look, um, I really need to talk to Will.  
  
Jenny picked up on Sydney's sense of urgency and went to retrieve Will. Sydney heard the two talking before Will finally picked up the phone.  
  
I think she wants to go out with you, Jenny whispered.  
  
Will assured her. She probably just wants to talk. We _are_ friends, remember?  
  
That's true, Jenny agreed. And I shouldn't be possessive anyway because we haven't officially started dating again.  
  
Will said. You're right.  
  
You're _agreeing_ with me?! Jenny exploded.  
  
Will urged and picked up the phone before she could protest.   
  
Yeah, hey, Sydney replied.  
  
Hey. How's it going? Will asked, starting to walk to his bedroom so he could be away from Jenny.  
  
Um, pretty good, I guess. All things considering... she trailed off.  
  
Will was suddenly worried. What do you mean, all things considering'? Are you okay?  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just— She sighed.  
  
I'm coming over, Will told her.  
  
No, it's okay, I was just going to tell you on the phone, you don't need to come over, Sydney asserted.  
  
I'll be there in a few minutes. I just have to convince Jenny to leave. He whispered the last sentence.  
  
Sydney laughed a little and discovered her eyes had begun to tear up.  
  
I'll be over in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
They hung up.  
  
Will tossed the cordless phone on his bed and left his room to deal with Jenny. He saw her standing in the kitchen and deliberately ignored her as he went for his coat.  
  
Right on cue, Jenny demanded, Where are you going?  
  
Will stopped and turned around. I'm going to visit a friend. He adjusted the collar on his coat.  
  
Jenny stated.  
  
What's it to you? Will said, trying to keep a straight face as he watched Jenny literally explode over something that didn't even concern her.  
  
Jenny said through clenched teeth. I _thought_ something was going to happen here. With us.  
  
Well, I guess you thought wrong. I have no problem with us being friends, but I broke up with you for a reason. I never had any intention of rekindling the relationship we had. He opened the front door and stood aside. So if you'll excuse me... He gestured toward the door.  
  
Jenny glared at him for a moment, then left in a huff. Will leaned against the doorframe and watched her go. She turned around and yelled, I hope I never, _ever_ see you again!  
  
Trust me, Will said, grinning, you're not the only one.  
  
grumbled Jenny angrily.  
  
Will raised up a hand as if to wave. See you!  
  
Jenny got into her car and sped away. Will grabbed his keys and headed for his Jeep.


	4. Four

**FOUR**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney was dressing when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled because she knew it was Will and because she knew that he truly cared about her and would probably want to help when she told him what was happening.  
  
Will knocked again. It was a soothing sound, rather than a harsh banging sound.  
  
I'll be out in a minute! Sydney called.  
  
Will called back. I'll just wait here!  
  
Sydney cracked up and wondered if the _Titanic_ allusion was an accident or intentional. She finished towel-drying her hair and walked out into the living room. She opened the door and saw Will standing there and smiling warmly at her. She smiled back and welcomed him inside.  
  
He stepped inside, shed his coat and hung it neatly on one of the hooks of the coat rack. As Sydney was closing the door, Will took the opportunity to examine what she was wearing. She was sporting a tight black tank top and dark (_relaxed fit_, Will decided) jeans, along with white (_possibly new_, Will thought) K-Swiss shoes.  
  
Sydney turned around after shutting the door and Will looked up to meet her gaze. They smiled at each other, and Sydney motioned in the direction of the couch. They sat down at the same time, with one's arm or leg brushing against the other's arm or leg.  
  
Will clasped his hands in his lap and looked around to get his mind off the electricity that had just passed between them. Likewise, Sydney tried to ignore the shivers that ran through her body. She sucked in a breath.  
  
So what did you need to tell me? Will asked casually.  
  
What? Oh, right, um... Sydney swallowed and for a second wondered if the reason she had needed to talk to Will had changed since she had originally decided to call him. She bit her lip. Well, I got a call from the CIA this morning—even though I resigned two years ago—and I went to see—uh—Agent Vaughn and—  
  
Will interrupted her. Is this the same Vaughn that I met a while back?  
  
Sydney said slowly.  
  
Will said thoughtfully.  
  
Sydney gently elbowed him. She grinned.  
  
Will gently elbowed her back.   
  
Sydney chuckled a little, finally feeling relaxed. So anyway, he told me that Sloane is still alive and they called on me because they figured I would want to be the one to kill him. A vendetta thing, I guess.  
  
Will's mouth dropped open. You mean that bastard is still alive?  
  
Sydney nodded without looking at him.  
  
I thought he died in the explosion, Will said.  
  
We all did, until just a little while ago, Sydney said quietly.  
  
Will looked at Sydney who was staring straight ahead into space. He saw her eyes start to glisten and he grasped her hand. The tears spilled out of Sydney's eyes at this action and she put a hand to her face to wipe the tears away and cover her eyes. Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she was able to control herself a little. She laughed nervously through her tears. It's just— she said with a sniffle, —it's just that I want this all to end so _fucking_ bad. And I thought it was over, and then this happens... She started sobbing again.  
  
It _will_ end, Will said reassuringly. Everything comes to an end.  
  
Sydney nodded and wiped her eyes. Will squeezed her shoulder. Sydney stood up suddenly. Will stood up as well.  
  
Laughing a little, Sydney said, I need a tissue. Or a few dozen.  
  
Will laughed with her and kissed her forehead. I'll be right back, he told her as he went to the bathroom to retrieve a box of tissues.  
  
Sydney smiled and sat back down. A minute later, Will came back with a box of Kleenex. He handed Sydney a couple and set the box on the coffee table.  
  
Sydney said with a small smile as Will sat down next to her. She blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes. She crumpled up the tissues and laid them on the table. She sighed heavily and swallowed. She reached for Will's hand just as he was reaching for hers. She sucked in a breath and suddenly felt ridiculously nervous. She could feel Will's gaze on her back but somehow she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him.  
  
Will gently turned Sydney's face toward him and leaned forward, intending to kiss her. At the last second, Sydney turned her head and Will connected with her cheek.  
  
Will cleared his throat. Did I—misread—something there?  
  
Tears started to fill Sydney's eyes again. It's not you. I'm just— she shook her head, —afraid, I guess. I don't know what's wrong with me. But it's not your fault.  
  
Will nodded and stood up. I should probably go...  
  
Sydney nodded and wiped her eyes. I'm sorry, she whispered.  
  
Will ran a hand through Sydney's hair. It's okay. Things might work out someday.  
  
Sydney agreed.   
  
Will kissed the top of Sydney's head and went to the door to retrieve his coat. He opened the door and walked out.  
  
Sydney sighed. 


	5. Five

**FIVE**  


  
  
  
  
After Will left, Sydney remained on the couch for a few minutes before heading to her room to sleep. Without changing clothes first, Sydney slipped into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
She was awakened a few hours later by Francie, who apparently felt it was her duty to wake Sydney up.  
  
Sydney mumbled, lazily turning onto her back.  
  
Francie said softly as she ran a hand through Sydney's hair. How are you feeling?  
  
I'm doing all right. I'm feeling a lot better than I was earlier today, but I'm still not all better yet. Sydney yawned loudly and started to close her eyes, hoping Francie would get the hint.  
  
I'm sorry I woke you up, but I wanted to see how you were doing. Francie put her hand on Sydney's forehead to see if it was warm.  
  
Sydney bit her lip. She wondered how she could have forgotten to concoct a plan to simulate a fever.  
  
Francie commented. At least you're not running a fever. That's always a good sign.  
  
Sydney said quietly. I guess so. She swallowed.  
  
Francie paused.  
  
Sydney sat up, her brown eyes wide with fear. What's the matter? she asked.  
  
Francie said with a sigh, is there something you want to tell me?  
  
Sydney swallowed. What—uh—what do you—what do you mean? she stammered.  
  
You're just—I don't know—acting really strange today.  
  
I'm not feeling well, Sydney explained, maybe that's why.  
  
But I don't think it is, Francie said accusingly.  
  
Sydney was growing upset, but knew it was only because Francie was finally being inquisitive and she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She scratched the back of her neck. So what do you think? If you think I'm acting weird, or whatever, what do you think is the reason? Sydney almost instantly regretted getting in that deep, but decided it was the only way she could continue to hide the truth.  
  
Francie opened her mouth to reply just as the phone in Sydney's room rang. Sydney reached for it, but Francie was quicker and snatched it from the bedside table.  
  
Francie said into the phone.  
  
Sydney swallowed and listened for a reply. She barely heard Vaughn's voice say Joey's Pizza? and her heart sank.  
  
Francie slammed the phone down. Sydney felt a knot form in her stomach and bit her lip.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Francie said, 'Joey's Pizza'?  
  
Sydney fought the urge to turn her head because she knew if she looked away at that moment, she would be giving herself away. It's just a wrong number, she said quietly.  
  
Francie ignored her. Is it my imagination or was it a few years ago that we were receiving supposed Joey's Pizza' wrong number calls?  
  
Sydney began.  
  
And those calls would come in several times a month, Francie continued.  
  
Sydney tried to explain.  
  
_Who_ are these Joey's Pizza' people? There _has_ to be a deeper story here, there's no way this can just be—  
  
—a coincidence, Sydney finished. It _is_, Francie. Just a coincidence.  
  
Francie started, we didn't get any calls from them for _two_ years, which is about the same time you had to quit your job. And what is with that, anyway? Why would someone want to blow up a bank?  
  
Sydney let out a small sigh of relief as she realized that the tide had been turned and she was safe for the moment. She smiled a little. I don't know why anyone would want to blow up a bank. But I'm so glad I don't work there anymore. Being a banker sucked. She laughed nervously and hoped Francie would return to her naïve' mode.  
  
Francie laughed and gave Sydney a quick hug. I'm going to go to bed. It was a long day.  
  
Sydney said with a smile. Hey, listen, I think I'm going to go for a drive. I need to relax a little.  
  
Francie gave her a look and Sydney laughed, reading Francie's mind.  
  
It has nothing to do with the phone call, I just want to get some air, you know, maybe clear my head.  
  
Francie nodded and they said their good-night's. As soon as Francie had left the room, Sydney threw the covers off and hopped out of bed. She went for her keys then grabbed her coat. She went outside to her Land Cruiser, got inside, and started the engine. She sighed before backing down the driveway and heading in the direction of the warehouse to meet with Vaughn.


	6. Six

**SIX**  


  
  
  
  
It was not more than a few minutes later when Sydney arrived at the warehouse. She got out and swiftly walked to the entrance. Before going in, she looked up at the sky and noticed that it was cloudy, as if it might rain soon. Sighing, she walked inside and got a strange sense of dejà vu when she glimpsed Vaughn seated on a table exactly as he had been earlier that day. She shook off the feeling and walked over to him.  
  
she said cheerfully.  
  
Vaughn said, smiling, sliding off the table. We investigated the premises. It looks like he has no security system of any kind.  
  
Sydney asked, surprised. That doesn't even make _sense_.  
  
I know, but it looks like maybe he wanted to end the complicated part of his life too. He gave Sydney a look as if maybe he was hoping she would shed more light on why she wanted to avoid a relationship.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow. Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Vaughn turned and grabbed a laptop from the table. He opened it and handed it to her. Here's a floorplan of his house. We're leaving it up to you to decide which way you want to enter. Although, we do suggest you avoid picking the lock on the front door to enter there, and instead go through the backyard and enter through this door, he said, indicating on the screen with his index finger.  
  
Sydney agreed, nodding. She hopped up on the table and stared intently at the floorplan as she tried to determine whether or not there were other—possibly easier—ways to enter the building and complete her task. She took in a breath and blew it out slowly.  
  
Vaughn leaned against the table and sighed. So—uh—how have you been these last couple of years? He turned his head to look at Sydney, who was still staring at the screen.  
  
she asked, looking away from the computer to meet Vaughn's gaze.  
  
Vaughn smiled and realized how easily Sydney's spy traits had returned and wondered if he should try to convince her to rejoin the CIA. He pushed the thought out of his mind and repeated his question. I asked how you've been doing.  
  
Sydney said. Well, pretty good, I guess. I mean, I finally have the she raised her hands to finger quote, —life I've been after for so many years. She smiled. It's nice to be normal.  
  
Vaughn nodded and looked at his feet. Do you still live with—uh—Francie?  
  
Yeah. In fact—it's kind of odd you bring her up—because earlier tonight, she was grilling me about how she says I've been acting strange today.  
  
Vaughn remarked.  
  
Yeah, and I never had to tell her about SD-6 and the CIA. I mean, when we demolished SD-6, she just thought that someone had blown up a bank. She shrugged. So it was kind of tough, because when we were in the middle of the discussion, you called, and she remembered the whole Joey's Pizza' thing.  
  
Wow. So how did you escape that?  
  
I was able to convince her that it was just a coincidence.  
  
Vaughn said with a nod.  
  
Sydney sighed. It's just so hard to believe that with this happening now that I've had to lie to my best friend all over again. She looked down and noticed a tear had formed in the corner of her eye. She sniffed and set the laptop back down on the table.  
  
Vaughn straightened himself up then seated himself next to Sydney. They sat there for a few minutes, neither one speaking. Finally Vaughn worked up the courage to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She didn't resist, but she didn't automatically rest her head in the crook of his neck either. He slowly moved his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. She took in a breath and stared at her feet. She shivered a little and Vaughn returned his hand to her arm.  
  
They both jumped when a loud clap of thunder invaded their ears. They both laughed a little and Vaughn moved his other hand up to Sydney's chin and gently turned her head towards him. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her. His lips brushed lightly against hers and he opened his eyes to see if she would accept. Sydney seemed to want what he did so he leaned in again. This time, the kiss was longer and more intense. He gently started to lean back with her when she suddenly bolted from the table.  
  
What's wrong? he asked softly, sitting up.  
  
Sydney stammered, —I can't do this. I just—can't. I'm sorry.  
  
Is it me? Vaughn asked. Then he was suddenly angry. Or is it just your—as you call it—ridiculous reasoning for all of this'?  
  
Sydney started to reply but Vaughn interrupted her.  
  
Or are you just afraid that you might fall in love and that something might happen to me? Like with Danny—or even Noah.  
  
Sydney struggled to fight the feeling of anger rising in her throat. You know what, Vaughn? I think it's neither the reasoning I mentioned in the first place nor my fear of losing someone I love. In fact, I think you were correct with your first rationale: that it's you. I know that you had feelings for me a few years ago and I know that you're obviously still in that place. But guess what? I'm _not_ in that place, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I ever was.  
  
Vaughn sighed and watched as Sydney left the warehouse. He knew he came on too strong and wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him or if that was his last chance.  
  
Sydney was crying when she got to her SUV. The fact that Vaughn had no idea what was going on in her mind but was still able to make accusations just floored her. But she realized that what she had said was the truth: she wasn't in the same place as he was. She felt bad in a way, but she wasn't about to live a lie and pretend that she loved him.  
  
Rain fell down on her and she finally opened the car door and got inside. She started the engine and let it idle for a moment. She wiped her eyes and smiled. She realized that there was someone she loved. He was her best friend and was more than willing to risk his life for her. Not only that, but she knew he loved her and had been loving her for years. She smiled again and drove in the direction of Will's house.


	7. Seven

**SEVEN**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney arrived at Will's a few minutes later and parked near the curb across the street from his house. She sighed and killed the engine. She sat for a moment trying to formulate exactly what to say to him. Sighing again, she got out of the car.  
  
She walked across the street, her hands buried in her pockets and her eyes staring at the ground. She got to the door and stood there for a moment. She turned her head and watched as the rain continued to hit the pavement. She sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. She knocked on the door softly and returned her hand to the safety of her pocket.  
  
A minute later, the door opened.  
  
Will greeted her.  
  
Sydney said quietly.  
  
Do you want to come inside? Will asked, moving away from the door so she could enter.  
  
Sydney swallowed. Actually, could we talk out here for a minute?  
  
Will nodded and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. Are you sure, though? I mean, you must be freezing. He touched her arm.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't kiss you earlier, she blurted.  
  
Will laughed a little and shook his head. What do you mean? It was my fault for—  
  
Sydney interrupted, it was mine. I wanted to, but I guess I wasn't thinking clearly because of the whole Sloane thing. She sighed and continued, Then tonight, after Vaughn briefed me, I realized that I wanted to be with someone. She paused and glanced at her feet, unsure of how he would take what she was about to say next. And then I also realized that the someone' I want to be with is you.  
  
Will smiled and reached out a hand to stroke Sydney's cheek. Sydney took a step forward and stared into Will's eyes for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.  
  
After the brief contact, Will stepped back a little.  
  
What's the matter? Sydney asked, suddenly uneasy.  
  
Will grinned. So we're really going to do this? The relationship thing? His blue eyes sparkled.  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled. They kissed again and once more, Will pulled back.  
  
Laughing, Sydney asked, What's wrong now?  
  
Will's expression was serious. Sydney's heart sank.  
  
His features softened. We should really get you out of those clothes, he said with a grin.  
  
Sydney playfully punched him in the chest. So soon? she teased.  
  
Will laughed nervously. I mean, because they're soaked and— He stopped when he saw Sydney giggling. He laughed with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her inside.


	8. Eight

**EIGHT**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney awoke the next morning in Will's arms. After talking for well over two hours, they both decided it was in their best interest to get some sleep. Will had insisted on lending Sydney a pair of his pajamas so he could toss her wet clothes into the dryer.  
  
She grinned as she thought of the previous night.  
  
  
So uh, we should probably get to bed, it's kind of late, Will pointed out, glancing at his watch and finding that it was well after three in the morning.  
  
Yeah, I guess so, Sydney agreed, standing up from the couch.  
  
Will stood up as well and they caught each other's gaze. I'm so glad we finally get to do this, Will said with a smile.  
  
Me too, Sydney agreed, grinning. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him close to kiss him.  
  
When it had ended, Will bit his lip.  
  
What's wrong? Sydney asked, her hands still in Will's hair.  
  
I forgot about the dryer, he said solemnly. Your clothes are probably all wrinkled.  
  
Sydney laughed. You're joking, right? You're actually worried about the stuff being wrinkled?  
  
Well, I mean, I'll have to run the dryer again to get the wrinkles out, Will informed her.  
  
Sydney said, shaking her head.  
  
Will started laughing. This is pathetic. I'm fussing over wrinkled crap.  
  
Sydney laughed along with him then said softly, I think it's sweet, though.  
  
Will asked dubiously.  
  
She kissed him again and they walked to his bedroom.  
  
  
Will stirred and tightened his hold around Sydney who felt herself drifting back into slumber. Just then, the phone rang. Sydney yawned and sleepily asked Will if she should answer it. He mumbled an affirmative response and Sydney snatched up the phone on the fourth ring.  
  
Sydney asked lazily.  
  
It was Francie.  
  
Sydney felt her breath catch in her throat and she clasped a hand over the mouthpiece. It's Francie, she whispered to Will.  
  
Noticing Sydney's discomfort, he whispered back, Do you want me to talk to her?  
  
No, I think I can come up with something, Sydney replied in a less than convincing tone.  
  
Will replied with a yawn and brushed Sydney's hair back so he could kiss her neck.  
  
A soft moan escaped Sydney's lips and she almost forgot about leaving Francie hanging on the other end. She turned her attention back to the phone. Yeah, uh, I'm sorry I didn't call last night to tell you, but when I was coming back from my drive, I almost fell asleep at the wheel. I guess I didn't realize how—  
  
Francie interrupted, a little irritated.  
  
—tired I was, Sydney said, finishing her sentence. So, I just stopped at Will's place and decided to ask him if I could stay for the night.  
  
Why didn't you just ask him to drive you home? Francie inquired.  
  
Sydney started, I—I guess I didn't even think about that. I think I was kind of out of it, with this flu thing and all.  
  
Will tapped Sydney gently on the shoulder. What flu thing?  
  
Sydney panicked and clamped a hand over the mouthpiece. I'll explain later, she whispered. She directed her attention back to the phone. So, I'm going to get ready and leave soon, probably, she said quietly.  
  
Will's lips on the back of her neck made her rethink her response.  
  
Or, I might take a shower before I leave—if it's all right with Will, of course.  
  
All right, Francie agreed.  
  
Sydney suddenly felt the urge to make up more excuses. And then my clothes have to be dried, and then I'll be able to come home.  
  
Are you wearing those wet clothes now? Francie questioned.  
  
Oh, well, no, I borrowed some pajamas from Will, Sydney explained.  
  
Okay, so let me get this straight, Francie began, you took off the wet clothes last night, but you weren't planning on drying them until this morning?  
  
Sydney covered the mouthpiece. Jesus Christ, she muttered. Francie's practically conducting a fucking interrogation over the phone.  
  
You need to end it, Will insisted. Or it's going to get worse. Just tell her you have to go.  
  
Sydney nodded. Listen, Francie, I have to go, okay? I'll talk to you when I get back.  
  
Yeah, sure, Francie said flatly.  
  
Sydney said softly and hung up. She sighed then emitted a low growl of frustration.  
  
Are you okay? Will asked, planting another kiss on her neck.  
  
Sydney sighed again and sat up. I think I'm going to go take that shower.  
  
Will nodded. Oh wait, what's this flu thing'?  
  
Oh, I uh—I had to lie to Francie so I could get out of lunch with her yesterday and meet with Vaughn.  
  
Will said with a nod.  
  
Sydney rolled onto her back and kissed Will before getting up from the bed.  
Will sat up and leaned against the headboard. I suppose it would be insensitive of me to ask if I could join you, he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Sydney licked her lips and stretched out a hand for him. Will threw off the covers and walked over to take Sydney's hand.  
  
  
A short while later, Sydney and Will were standing in front of the bathroom mirror towel-drying their hair. Will let Sydney wear his robe so he was sporting a towel around his waist.  
  
Hey uh— Sydney began, running a hand through her slightly tangled mop, Do you have an extra comb or something?  
  
Yeah, I think so, Will answered, rapidly searching through drawers. he said triumphantly, holding up a small black comb.  
  
Sydney said, taking it from him. She pulled it through her hair a few times then stopped.  
  
Will noticed and looked over at her. Something wrong?  
  
Sydney shook her head. Will nodded and turned back to the mirror. He spread some shaving cream on his face and picked up a razor. Sydney watched him with a kind of admiration. A smile played on her lips and she giggled suddenly.  
  
Will laughed a little and put down his razor. What's with you? he asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Sydney's expression turned serious as she looked far into Will's eyes. She blinked back tears of happiness and hoped Will hadn't noticed. She smiled again and stepped closer to him. Sucking in a breath, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to choke up a little and put her mouth close to his ear. she whispered.  
  
he asked, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
I love you.  
  
Will hugged her tighter and whispered back, I love you too, Sydney.


	9. Nine

**NINE**  


  
  
  
  
Later that day, after she had dressed and said good-bye to Will for the time being, Sydney was driving home and attempting to figure out how she should tell Francie what she should have told her years before.  
  
Sydney pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. She sighed and got out of the car. Today was Monday, the only day of the week that Francie's restaurant was closed.  
  
Sighing again, Sydney unlocked the front door and walked inside. Francie was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, staring into space. She didn't look up when Sydney entered.  
  
Sydney silently removed her coat and hung it neatly on one of the hooks of the coat rack.  
  
Sydney said cheerfully, walking over to the couch. She plopped down and sighed.  
  
Francie nodded in acknowledgement of Sydney's presence but didn't speak.  
  
We need to talk, Sydney said quickly.  
  
Again, Francie nodded without speaking.  
  
The truth is, Sydney began, I should have told you everything years ago.  
  
Told me what? Francie asked, half-interested.  
  
I never worked for a bank, Sydney said pointedly.  
  
Francie scoffed. What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Credit Dauphine was a front for an intelligence organization. I was a spy. Sydney frowned and stared straight ahead.  
  
Francie said dubiously, shaking her head. She looked at Sydney and saw that her expression was serious. How is that possible?  
  
Sydney sighed. I'll answer your questions after I finish explaining everything, she said impatiently.  
  
Why didn't you tell me before? Francie asked angrily. What made you want to do it now?  
  
Sydney began.  
  
And the bank building was destroyed, what if you had been inside when it happened? Francie had suddenly gone from being furious to being worried.  
  
Francie please— Sydney said softly. Let me do this.  
  
Francie nodded vigorously and urged Sydney to continue.  
  
I was recruited in my freshman year of college. I went through all sorts of training to finally become a spy. She sighed and went on. When I was recruited, they mentioned that they were associated with the CIA. But, I would find out later that this group—called SD-6—was actually not affiliated with the CIA. A tear rolled down Sydney's cheek and she wiped it away quickly.  
  
Francie sighed deeply and leaned back into the couch. She was fighting to comprehend everything Sydney was saying and actually find a way to believe it all. Sighing again, she asked, How did you find out?  
  
Sydney paused, trying to collect herself before continuing. I told Danny I was a spy and—  
  
—they killed him, Francie finished solemnly.  
  
Sydney said slowly, wiping away another tear.  
  
Syd, I'm so sorry, Francie whispered, grasping Sydney's hand.  
  
Sydney nodded slightly and continued. Then my father broke the news to me about SD-6. So, I went to the real CIA and became a double agent. Eventually, we were able to weaken SD-6 and finally destroy them altogether.  
  
Francie sighed. Why didn't you tell me this before?  
  
Sydney sniffled and wiped more tears from her eyes. I was afraid, she admitted. I mean, Danny was killed, and then Will ended up finding out as a result of—  
  
Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Francie began, anger rising in her throat. _Will_ knows?  
  
Sydney swallowed. He's known for a while now, she said, her voice shaking.  
  
Francie stood up suddenly. _How_ could you tell him before you told me? I'm your _best_ friend.  
  
Sydney stood up as well. It was _different_, she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Francie gave Sydney a look that told her to explain.  
  
He was looking into Danny's death and SD-6 threatened to have him killed. Plus, he was kidnapped and tortured by another group. Sydney swallowed. I _had_ to tell him.  
  
Will was kidnapped? Francie asked, fear in her voice. She blinked to fight back tears.  
  
Sydney nodded slightly.  
  
And tortured? Francie whispered. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and dabbed at her eyes.  
  
Sydney nodded again. He knew too much. He could have easily blown the lid off the whole SD-6 thing. My boss at SD-6 wanted to kill him, so my dad came up with the heroin addict' idea.  
  
Francie raised an eyebrow. So he wasn't really an addict? It was a way out for him so he wouldn't be killed?  
  
Sydney said with a nod.  
  
My God... Francie grabbed another tissue. She narrowed her eyes at Sydney. Wasn't this box full?  
  
Sydney gulped.   
  
And wasn't it also in the bathroom? Francie inquired.  
  
Sydney plopped down on the couch again and sighed heavily.  
  
There's more that you haven't told me, isn't there? Francie said accusingly.  
  
Sydney nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Francie sat down next to her and waited for her to continue.  
  
I got a call yesterday—from my old handler at the CIA. After SD-6 had been demolished, I resigned from the CIA and didn't receive any more calls, Sydney explained.  
  
So the Joey's Pizza' thing yesterday—that was how they used to contact you? Francie asked.  
  
Sydney said with a nod. Anyway, I got the call—the _first_ call, anyway—in the morning and went to meet with him. He told me that my old boss at SD-6 was still alive and that I was called because they figured I might like to personally do him in.  
  
Francie said. So you got this first call before you called me to say you were sick?  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
So that was why you had to cancel...  
  
  
  
Okay, so you have to kill your old boss. But, I want to know about the tissues, Francie said, holding up the box. I just bought this.  
  
Sydney sighed. I called Will and he came over, and I cried when I explained my mission.  
  
But you stayed at his house last night. Why did you have to see him twice? Francie questioned.  
  
Well, I had to meet with my handler twice. And on the second visit to my handler—  
  
Wait, wait. Francie grinned. What's your handler like?  
  
Sydney began, laughing.  
  
Is he hot? Francie interrupted.  
  
Sydney shrugged and shook her head. I don't know, I mean, I never really thought about it, I guess. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway.  
  
Francie squinted. Why doesn't it matter?  
  
Sydney smiled, her dimples prominent. You asked me about staying at Will's last night. So—  
  
Francie gasped. You guys finally got together? she asked excitedly.  
  
Sydney giggled. Yeah, we did. She grinned again.  
  
Francie sighed happily and smiled. I'm glad, she said with a nod.  
  
Me too, Sydney said softly, smiling again.  
  
I kind of had a feeling you would. And he _is_ a great guy and all.  
  
He is, Sydney agreed.  
  
I'm so happy for you guys, Francie said, giving Sydney a hug.  
  
Sydney hugged her back and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
So what are the chances that I might get to meet this handler guy of yours? Francie said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Sydney said, laughing. She sighed contentedly and changed the subject. I'm so glad you understood all of this.  
  
I'm so glad you finally told me, Francie said with a laugh.  
  
It feels good, Sydney said. I hope I never have to lie to anyone again.  
  
I do too, Francie agreed.  
  
Sydney grabbed a tissue from the box and blew her nose.  
  
The next instant, the phone rang and Francie snatched it up.   
  
Joey's Pizza?  
  
Sydney heard Vaughn's voice faintly and leaned back into the couch.  
  
Wrong number, Francie said, and hung up the phone.  
  
Sydney sat there for a moment, then stretched and stood up. I got to go, she said with a small smile.  
  
I'll see you later, Francie said, smiling back.  
  
See you.


	10. Ten

**TEN**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney drove to the warehouse for the third time in two days. She sighed, parked the car, and got out. She strode into the warehouse and observed Vaughn standing by one of the tables.  
  
I'm assuming you called me because you needed to tell me exactly _when_ I'm supposed to do this, Sydney said, walking up to Vaughn.  
  
Well, yes, that is _one_ reason, he said with his classic grin.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes and took a step back. What are you talking about?  
  
Vaughn sighed. First of all, we would like you to do this tomorrow night. Second of all, I wanted to apologize for yesterday.  
  
Sydney scoffed. You mean how you made an ass out of yourself?  
  
Vaughn nodded. Yep, that would be it. He looked at his feet.  
  
Sydney shrugged. Well, all right, apology accepted. And if that's all—  
  
Vaughn interrupted her and took a shy step in her direction. Well, that's not really all, he admitted, scuffing his shoe.  
  
Sydney sighed impatiently.   
  
I was actually wondering if—maybe—you could give me another chance. And I promise, I won't do or say anything that even remotely resembles what happened yesterday. He grinned.  
  
Sydney cleared her throat. Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. She started to walk away.  
  
Vaughn caught up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him. What do you mean, you can't do that'?  
  
Sydney stood up straighter and her soft brown eyes hardened. It's none of your business. She turned and walked away again.  
  
Vaughn touched her shoulder and spun her around. Sydney's whole body tensed.  
  
Vaughn began softly, why won't you give me another chance? There aren't any rules now. Or at least, there officially won't be after you kill Sloane, so why can't this happen for us?  
  
she said tersely, there were no rules two years ago when I resigned from the CIA, and yet you neglected to make a move. All you had to do was ask me out, and—maybe—I would have accepted.  
  
Vaughn scoffed.  
  
_Times change_, Sydney said between clenched teeth. she said, walking away for the third time.  
  
Vaughn scoffed again. You could have done something too, he said in a harsh tone.  
  
Sydney stopped. She pressed her lips together and turned around. she said angrily, this was _your_ thing, not mine. You're the one who wanted to ask me out, and you could have gone right ahead, because your window of opportunity over these past two years could not have been larger. But for some reason, you did not. You blew it, all right? Just _accept_ that. She turned around again and strode to the warehouse door.  
  
Vaughn watched her go and considered chasing after her once again. He decided it was a bad idea and instead seated himself on a table and sighed.


	11. Eleven

**ELEVEN**  


  
  
  
  
Vaughn thought for a moment, still sitting on the table. An idea came into his head and he stood up quickly and ran for the warehouse door. He hoped Sydney wasn't already gone.  
  
The door opened and he jogged out, looking for Sydney's car. He spotted it about thirty feet in front of him and heard the engine start up.  
  
he muttered, and starting running full speed towards the car which had just started to pull away. he yelled as he leaped to clear a rather large puddle that was formed the previous night from the rain.  
  
Sydney looked out the window just in time to see Vaughn get splashed as his left shoe touched down into the puddle just inches from the safety of dry concrete. Despite her anger at him just a few minutes ago, she managed a small giggle. She rolled down the window as Vaughn walked quickly up to the car.  
  
She smirked and stole a glance at Vaughn's soaked slacks. Nice pants, splashboy, she said dryly.  
  
Vaughn looked down at his slacks as well.   
  
Sydney, unamused by Vaughn's sarcasm, started to drive away again.  
  
Vaughn said quickly.  
  
Sydney asked, glancing at him.  
  
I need to talk to you, he said quietly. Can we go back inside for a couple minutes, please?  
  
We _did_ talk, Sydney told him, irritation in her voice. Vaughn sighed. she continued, what more is there to say?  
  
Silence ensued for a few moments while Vaughn thought of his next sentence. I just want to know why, he said softly, his green eyes showing his despair.  
  
Like I said, Sydney started, turning to face him, it's none of your business anyway. I said no,' and that should be it. I shouldn't have to explain myself just so you can be satisfied.  
  
Vaughn was silent for a moment. Look, I'm aware that it's none of my business, but it's likely I'll never see you again after this last mission, he said, his voice rising in volume. Frankly, I can't let you slip through my fingers without knowing exactly why things couldn't work between us.  
  
Sydney sighed deeply. I have a boyfriend, she stated simply.  
  
Vaughn leaned his forearms on the door. So that's it?  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow at his comment, but decided she didn't want to argue anymore. she said, glancing at him.  
  
Vaughn stood up straight and shoved his hands into his pockets. So this guy is the only thing keeping us from being a couple. He was suddenly annoyed.  
  
Sydney muttered under her breath. she trailed off.  
  
Vaughn leaned back on the car and gazed at her expectantly.  
  
Sydney glanced at the dashboard, avoiding his eyes. Vaughn, I love him.  
  
Vaughn nodded slightly and tapped her arm. Sydney looked over at him. Look me in my eyes and tell me that.  
  
Sighing again, Sydney narrowed her eyes at him. I love him.  
  
Vaughn nodded and again stepped back from the car. All right, he said. he said dejectedly, —that's all I wanted to know.  
  
They were both silent for a moment, then Sydney began to roll up the window.  
  
Vaughn said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Sydney stopped and looked in his direction. Vaughn walked quickly up to the car and roughly grabbed her face with both hands to plant a kiss on her lips. He pulled back before she had any chance to resist, subsequently leaving the ball in her court.  
  
Sydney looked at him for a few moments, her expression a mixture of confusion and—in Vaughn's opinion—delight. She finally decided to drive off without rolling up the window first.  
  
Vaughn stared after her, keeping his focus on the driver's side mirror to see if she would look back at him.  
  
She didn't.


	12. Twelve

**TWELVE**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney drove to Will's after meeting with Vaughn (again). She parked in the driveway, got out, and walked to the front door. She knocked somewhat urgently, and after a moment, Will opened the door.  
  
he said, his blue eyes twinkling as he stepped forward to wrap Sydney up in a hug.  
  
Sydney said, smiling, hugging him back. Her smile faded when the hug ended. We need to talk.  
  
Will said with a nod, stepping back to let Sydney inside. Is everything all right? he asked nervously as Sydney walked over near the couch.  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine, just— She sighed. she began, sitting down.  
  
Yeah, okay, Will said, nodding, as he took a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Sydney smiled at Will's gentle touch, then turned all-business. I went to see Vaughn again, she said slowly. I had to get some more details on my mission.  
  
All right, Will said smiling, kissing her again.  
  
Sydney swallowed. It didn't just end there.  
  
Will removed his arm from Sydney's shoulders and folded his hands in his lap. Sydney suddenly felt cold at the loss of Will's warmth and shivered involuntarily.  
  
I actually sort of lied. I had to go see him twice. Sydney wrung her hands and shivered again. It's a little chilly in here, she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Will began. Sydney gulped. Just tell me what happened. I'm not going to get mad, okay? But, whatever it is, I think I need to know. To Sydney's delight, Will returned his arm to her shoulders.  
  
Sydney began, collecting herself, Vaughn came on to me both times.  
  
Once again, Will removed his arm from Sydney's shoulders. What did you do? _Both_ times. He sighed and shook his head in something that was most likely disgust.  
  
I pushed him away the first time, Sydney told him, but the second time—I don't know—I just stared at him and then drove off.  
  
Will stood up and paced. Sydney felt tears form in the corners of each of her eyes. She winced as they rolled down her cheek. She wiped them away and sniffed.  
  
Will stopped pacing for a moment. So what does this mean for us? he asked, his voice slightly shaky.  
  
Sydney stood up and put her hands gently on his chest. Will looked away and Sydney put a hand to his cheek to turn his head back.  
  
She blinked back a few tears. Will, I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you.  
  
Will stared far into her eyes. Are you sure? I don't want to be a jerk and stand in the way of something. I mean— He shook his head again. Goddamn it, I love you Sydney, I don't want to lose you to some— He was quieted by Sydney's sudden kiss. He started to protest, thinking there was more he needed to hear to completely convince him of her love, but Sydney's lips against his—he decided—more than sufficed. When it had ended, he whispered breathlessly, I love you so much.  
  
Sydney blinked back more tears. I love you too, she whispered.  
  
The phone rang. Sydney looked at Will for a moment, then grabbed it on the second ring.   
  
Francie said with a sigh of relief on the other end.  
  
'Okay' what? Sydney asked.  
  
I was checking to make sure you were over there, Francie said simply.  
  
Sydney said with a slight laugh. It was a little unexpected, I wasn't really planning this. She glanced at Will who had resumed his position on the couch.  
  
Hey listen— Francie began, —some dude came by a few minutes ago. He asked if you were here, and I said you weren't, then I asked him who he was and he said—  
  
Oh, that's Vaughn, my handler, Sydney explained quickly. She heard Will sigh heavily. He must have had to tell me something else that he forgot to mention in the last meeting.  
  
I can guess, Will muttered.  
  
Sydney gently kicked Will's foot. Did you go ahead and tell him to come over here?  
  
Yeah, and I gave him directions, Francie told her.  
  
Okay, thanks. I'm sorry I didn't call—I should have, Sydney admitted with a small sigh.  
  
It's okay, I figured you were over there. It's understandable, anyway, she said with a laugh.  
  
Sydney laughed as well. The doorbell rang. Oh—he's here, Sydney said quickly. I got to go, I'll see you later.  
  
Francie said and hung up.  
  
Sydney laid the phone down and made her way to the front door. Will grabbed her arm.  
  
Nothing's going to happen, Sydney said with a smile.  
  
Will nodded and let go. He casually walked to the kitchen and pretended to busy himself. Sydney opened the door.  
  
I just got some news, Vaughn blurted.  
  
What news? Sydney asked, suddenly worried.  
  
Well, not really news per se, but a change in how we want you to handle the mission, Vaughn explained.  
  
Sydney said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
We want you to question him first. Vaughn held up a hand when Sydney started to protest. We just need to you to find out if he has reassembled SD-6 somewhere.  
  
All right, Sydney said, sighing heavily. But how exactly am I going to do that? I walk in there, and he's going to _know_ that he's never going to see the light of another day, no matter _what_ I say to convince him.  
  
Well, we're one step ahead. We'll give you a tranquilizer gun. Threaten to knock him out, tie him up and torture him or something, and see what he says. And if nothing works, just kill him. We'll figure something out later.  
  
Just then, Will walked over to the door from the kitchen. He acknowledged Vaughn with a half-nod then slipped his arm around Sydney's waist. Sydney laced her fingers through his and Will kissed her cheek.  
  
So is that everything? Sydney asked, fighting back the urge to smirk.  
  
Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night. Vaughn let his eyes linger for a moment on Sydney and Will's hands, then turned around and walked to his car.  
  
Sydney shut the door and turned to look at Will. she said with a smile. I think that was what he needed.  
  
Will grinned at her. he said, tenderly kissing the top of her head.


	13. Thirteen

**THIRTEEN**  


  
  
  
  
The next night, Sydney and Vaughn were sitting in a van outside of Sloane's house going over last minute finishing touches of the mission.  
  
Vaughn closed the laptop and handed Sydney a transmitter so she could talk to him inside if needed. he asked with a smile.  
  
Sydney replied, returning the smile. She was glad that Vaughn was back to his normal, friendly self, but secretly wondered if it was an act to make her think he had changed. She shrugged off the thought and pushed the back doors of the van open and stepped out.  
  
Good luck, he said routinely, lightly touching her shoulder.  
  
  
  
With that, Sydney was off. She walked slowly so as not to make much noise with her shoes on the pavement. She hid in the shadows and carefully made her way to the gate. She looked around for any security cameras and, finding none, pulled out a lockpick and went to work.  
  
Vaughn's voice came over the transmitter. How are you doing?  
  
Sydney informed him. I unlocked the gate.  
  
he said. Be careful.  
  
Aren't I always? she said with a laugh.  
  
Vaughn laughed as well.  
  
Sydney made her way to the massive front doors and whispered, I'm going to try going through the front.  
  
Vaughn said with a sigh. She was supposed to go through the back and they both knew it. Just be careful.  
  
she mumbled, working her magic with the lockpick. She reached behind her back and felt both the tranquilizer gun and the Magnum tucked safely into her belt.  
  
After unlocking the door, Sydney carefully stepped inside. She pulled out her tranquilizer gun and walked around. Considering the time of night (and the lack of lights on inside the house), Sydney presumed Sloane was asleep and automatically headed for the bedroom. She scaled some stairs and spotted what was most likely the master bedroom.  
  
I'm almost there, Sydney whispered. I'm going radio silent.  
  
Vaughn said. See you soon.  
  
she replied softly.  
  
Sydney switched off the transmitter. She walked slowly to the closed double doors and carefully turned the handle of one of them. It creaked slightly and Sydney silently walked inside the room. She spotted Sloane in bed alone and asleep. He was laying on his side, facing away from her.  
  
Sighing, Sydney took a couple of steps toward the bed. She stopped when she thought she heard Sloane mumble Emily' in his sleep. Her breath caught in her throat and she switched on a light.  
  
Sloane sat up quickly and looked around. Sydney pressed her lips together and kept the tranquilizer gun trained on him.  
  
Sloane squinted. he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. How did you get in here?  
  
I have my ways, Sydney said dryly.  
  
Long time no see, Sloane began, a creepy smile forming on his lips. He started to stand up.  
  
Sydney looked away a moment, noticing that Sloane apparently slept naked. she commanded.  
  
Sloane sat. I haven't seen you since the—incident, he said calmly. How have you been?  
  
Sydney cleared her throat. Let me make something very _clear_ to you. I did not come here to reminisce about times past. I came here to—  
  
Do you think you're going to kill me with that little toy? Sloane asked coldly.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes. No, as a matter of fact— She paused, trying to decide whether she should bring out her Magnum or threaten him. She chose the latter. As a matter of fact, she repeated, I wanted to ask you a few questions.  
  
Then why the sneaky entrance? Why not just come, ring the doorbell, and talk to me? Sloane stared at Sydney, eagerly awaiting her response.  
  
Sydney's hands felt shaky. She fought to steady them. No more games, she said quietly. If you refuse to answer the questions I'm about to ask you, I will drug you, tie you up, and torture you.  
  
Sloane nodded and seated himself comfortably, apparently ready to answer Sydney's questions.  
  
Have you assembled SD-6 elsewhere? Sydney asked, her voice quivering.  
  
No, I have not, Sloane stated, looking intensely into Sydney's eyes.  
  
Sydney swallowed and looked away for a moment, intimidated by Sloane's icy glare. Have you turned over the reins to anyone else and if so, has that person reassembled SD-6?  
  
Sloane shook his head. No, Miss Bristow.  
  
Are you still a member of the Alliance? Sydney asked, regaining her confidence.  
  
No, I resigned when SD-6 was destroyed. He lingered on the destroyed' as if he was trying to make Sydney feel guilty.  
  
That's everything I wanted to ask you, Sydney said carefully, reaching behind her back to grab her Magnum and finish him off.  
  
Sydney wait, Sloane said, his voice quavering a little. You got to ask me some questions. I'd like to ask you some as well—that is—before you _terminate_ my life.  
  
Sydney froze, then sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, tranquilizer gun still in hand. She nodded in Sloane's direction, beckoning him to begin his inquiry.  
  
First though, Sloane began, could you toss me those? He pointed to a chair with a heap of clothes on it. It would be nice to die with some sort of _dignity_.  
  
Sydney stood in place as if rooted to the floor. Letting you die with dignity would be a privilege. I'm not about to have that happen.  
  
Sloane nodded and tugged at the sheet on the bed. He folded it in half twice then wrapped it around his waist and stood up. Sydney's breath caught in her throat when she realized that suddenly she wasn't in control of the situation anymore. She reached behind her back for the Magnum she realized she should have had out in the first place.  
  
Sloane said in his eerily calm voice. I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Well, you aren't me, are you? Sydney shot back, pulling the gun out of her belt. She tensed when she heard a gun cock behind her. Upon feeling the persuasive cold steel on the back of her neck, Sydney dropped both weapons.  
  
I was going to wait, Sloane stated simply, but you left me no choice.  
  
The person behind Sydney roughly grabbed her wrists and bound them with some rope.  
  
Now Sydney, Sloane started, walking closer to her. You weren't going to let _me_ die with any sort of dignity. So, don't you think it would be fair if I extended that same—_courtesy_—to you? He ran a thumb over Sydney's lips then gently massaged both of her shoulders.  
  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes to try and block out what was happening. Sloane moved his hands across Sydney's shoulders and close to her neck. Chills coursed through Sydney's body and she willed herself not to surrender to them and therefore appear vulnerable in front of Sloane. He moved his hands across her shoulders away from her neck and lifted part of Sydney's shirt off of one shoulder. He slid two fingers under her bra strap and fingered it slowly.  
  
Sydney bit down on her tongue to keep from whimpering when Sloane moved his hands behind her back and started to unhook her bra. Sydney tried to step backwards, away from Sloane, but again felt the gun digging into the back of her neck. Sydney tried to blink back the tears but felt herself slowly succumbing to them.  
  
She thought of Will as the tears spilled out of her eyes. She wondered if she would ever see him again and cried more.  
  
Hold her arms, Sloane ordered the mystery person as he undid the rope that bound Sydney's wrists. he said, moving behind Sydney. He held one of her arms while his accomplice held the other and slipped off Sydney's bra. Then he retied Sydney's wrists. Sydney felt the gun on her neck once again and whimpered.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the van, Vaughn was wondering what was taking so long for Sydney to complete her task. He sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He grabbed his gun and pushed open the doors of the van.  
  
Six of Sloane's henchmen with assault rifles stepped out of the shadows and cornered Vaughn.  
  
_Drop it_! one of them commanded.  
  
Vaughn did as he was told and was subsequently met by a hailstorm of bullets.


	14. Fourteen

**FOURTEEN**  


  
  
  
  
Oh Jesus, Sydney mumbled, jerking her head toward the nearest window, following the sound of the bullets. They found him, she whispered, still crying.  
  
Found whom? Sloane asked, tracing circles on Sydney's stomach through her shirt.  
  
Sloane's touch alone made Sydney want to vomit. She stepped back and was reunited with the gun on her neck. Sloane moved his hands to Sydney's jeans and unbuttoned the top button and started to unzip the zipper.  
  
Sydney spat out. Who the _fuck_ is this person behind me? Sydney's question was met with a strong tap of the gun to the back of her head. she yelled, bowing her head from the pain. The person behind her yanked her by the hair and lifted her head back up.  
  
You honestly haven't figured it out yet? Sloane asked her, dropping the jeans from Sydney's hips to the floor.  
  
Sydney thought for a moment, trying to think of all the people she thought it could be, but was totally drawing a blank.  
  
When you and whoever it was you were working for— Sloane began.  
  
Sydney muttered.  
  
Sloane narrowed his eyes. Ah yes, when you and your CIA buddies destroyed SD-6, you not only betrayed me, but you also betrayed your SD-6 co-workers.  
  
Sydney scoffed. So some dickhead I never even knew very well is standing here with a gun to my head with some sort of vendetta against me? Sydney was once again reacquainted with a strong tap of the gun to her head. She muttered a curse then completely froze. Oh my God, she said quietly.   
  
Dixon said with a dry laugh.  
  
But, but, we— Sydney sputtered, tearing up again. We made _sure_ you were out of that building because we planned everything perfectly so it would look like a coincidence to you and whoever else was not in the building that day.  
  
Dixon began calmly, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sydney shrugged it off angrily. How could you do this to me? she whispered. I _saved_ you from this—this— She paused, remembering Sloane was still standing in front of her and could hear everything she was saying.  
  
Sloane said. Say what you were going to say. His trademark creepy smile appeared on his lips. He moved his hands to Sydney's waist then slid them upward, lifting her shirt slightly in the process.  
  
Sydney swallowed and shook her head as she looked down at Sloane's hands inching their way to her chest. she managed to choke out, tears spilling out of her eyes. She was silent for a moment, then decided it might be in her best interest to beg for her life. Could you let me go? We can forget any of this ever happened. She swallowed hard.  
  
Sloane and Dixon shared a laugh. I don't think I can do that, Sydney, Sloane said, moving his hands upwards once more. Sydney's shirt was already above her stomach. Sloane moved his hands so that they were just beneath Sydney's breasts.  
  
Please stop, Sydney whispered. She winced as more tears spilled out of her eyes.  
  
Sloane removed his hands from Sydney's shivering body. Sydney's shirt fell back into place and she sighed heavily with some kind of relief.  
  
Sloane began, looking deep into Sydney's wide-with-fear soft brown eyes. If I agree to pretend to forget that none of this happened, you will have to promise me that I will never see you again.  
  
Sydney nodded her head vigorously. I promise, I promise, she said quickly.  
  
Dixon began, shoving the gun harder against Sydney's neck.  
  
Dixon, please. We have all been through a great deal. I think we all deserve some sort of normal life, here. Sloane bent down and picked up Sydney's Magnum and examined it closely.  
  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat when Sloane raised it up to point it in her direction. I thought— she choked out, her voice hoarse.  
  
Sir, we can't just let her go. Think about what she _did_ to us! Dixon yelled angrily.  
  
Sydney blinked back tears as Dixon pressed the gun even harder against her neck.  
  
Sloane began, shaking his head and still holding up the gun.  
  
_Sir_! We can't let her leave here! We have to _kill _her! Dixon yelled loudly.  
  
Sloane cried angrily.  
  
_Arvin_! You listen to me—  
  
A shot rang out and Sydney screamed. She heard the gun and Dixon fall to the floor and turned around to look. She looked back at Sloane, startled and genuinely freaked out. She took several deep breaths, her chest heaving and her heart racing.  
  
Sloane stepped closer to Sydney's shaking body and reached behind her back to untie the rope binding her wrists. Once that was done, Sydney quickly pulled up her jeans and roughly grabbed her bra from Sloane. She walked quickly to the bathroom in the bedroom and put it back on. She ran a hand through her hair and wiped her eyes.  
  
She exited the bathroom and walked calmly over to Sloane. She held out her hand to him for the gun. I know it's crazy to think you might actually give it to me, but— she stopped when Sloane gently laid it in her hand, then bent down to pick up the tranquilizer gun and gave that to her as well.  
  
We both ran, Sydney, Sloane said quietly. We wanted to forget our pasts and start over. I thought I wanted to get even with you for destroying my whole life. But I really don't. Sloane stared far into Sydney's eyes.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard and nodded. I thought I wanted to exact revenge on you for making me believe I was working for the government, for killing Danny, for destroying _my_ life. But I don't think I don't want revenge either.  
  
You just want a normal life, Sloane stated and Sydney nodded. We both do. I can't blame you.  
  
Me neither, Sydney said, shaking her head. She stretched out an uneasy hand. It was nice knowing you.  
  
Sloane shook her hand. Nice knowing you too, Sydney.  
  
Sydney left the room and started down the stairs. Meanwhile, Sloane had called off his guards down at the van, so Sydney was free to go. She opened the front door and stepped outside. She swallowed hard when she remembered the shots fired earlier. It suddenly dawned on her that Vaughn was probably dead and she choked up. She walked slowly to the van and opened the back doors. She gasped at the sight of Vaughn's bloody and lifeless body and fell to her knees sobbing.


	15. Fifteen

**FIFTEEN**  


  
  
  
  
Later on, around three in the morning, Sydney was driving to Will's place. Her eyes were crusty from having sobbed all the way from Sloane's house to the CIA office in L.A., her walk to the warehouse, and finally on the drive to Will's.  
  
She sucked in a breath and tried to blink back more tears. Vaughn was dead and there was nothing she could do to change that fact. During the drive, she thought about what a good friend he had been and how she always looked forward to her briefings with him.  
  
She sighed heavily and wiped her eyes. She ran a hand through her soaked hair and switched on the radio. When she had left Sloane's and was driving to the CIA office, it had begun to rain.  
  
  
After meeting with Devlin and relaying the story to him, she had stood in front of the building allowing herself to be rained on.  
  
Before long, she had begun to shiver and realized standing in the rain voluntarily was probably one of the dumbest things a person could ever do. She shoved her hands in her pockets and began to turn around so she could go back inside and ask if it would be possible for someone to give her a ride back to the warehouse where she had left her car.  
  
She bumped into Weiss who was standing behind her under the safety of the awning.  
  
she mumbled, not even noticing whom it was she had run into.  
  
Weiss said calmly.  
  
Sydney stopped walking and turned back around. She bit her lip nervously, unsure of how the conversation was going to unfold. She walked slowly up to him. she said quietly.  
  
Weiss nodded but didn't speak.  
  
She decided to try the casual small-talk approach. Uh, it's been a while since we—  
  
Weiss interrupted her. he repeated.  
  
Sydney looked into his eyes for a moment, as if asking him to continue. She had no idea what she was supposed to say in a situation such as this, plus, Weiss had initiated the conversation in the first place. She looked at her feet.  
  
You ruined his life, Weiss said coldly.  
  
Sydney scoffed and shook her head. Yes, thank you, that is _exactly_ what I need right now.  
  
I think it is, Weiss continued.  
  
So you're saying this is all _my_ fault? I didn't even _do_ anything! Sydney yelled angrily.  
  
That's the _point_, Weiss argued. Your mission was to collect information then blow Sloane's head off. That's probably one of the easiest tasks you've ever had to complete and you couldn't even do it.  
  
Sydney suddenly felt the urge to cry again but angrily fought back the tears. You have no _idea_ what happened while I was in there.  
  
Weiss scoffed. How bad could it have been? You go in, ask a few questions and shoot him. What could have _possibly_ happened that prevented you from doing all that in the space of about five minutes?  
  
Sydney avoided Weiss's gaze. I don't want to talk about it, she said quietly, her eyes glassy from the tears just seconds away from falling.  
  
Weiss sighed. Look, Sydney, just tell me what happened. Otherwise— he said, throwing his hands up in the air, —otherwise I'm going to have to believe that it was you who caused the death of my best friend. Weiss crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his icy glare on Sydney's vulnerable, shaking figure.  
  
Sydney sucked in a breath and clenched her teeth. Fuck you. She brushed past him angrily. She fought the urge to look over her shoulder when she heard Weiss's voice behind her.  
  
Just so you know— Weiss said loudly, —you ruined his life _long_ before tonight!  
  
The tears finally started rolling down Sydney's cheeks and she raised a hand to her face to wipe them away.  
  
In fact, Weiss continued in the same loud voice, you ruined his life the day you walked in here!  
  
Sydney reached under her coat where the Magnum and tranquilizer gun were both resting comfortably in her belt. She fingered the Magnum and seriously considered taking it out and silencing Weiss. She shoved the thought out of her head angrily and continued to walk in the rain.  
  
Luckily, the warehouse wasn't all that far from the CIA building and Sydney reached it in about ten minutes. She got inside her car quickly, turned on the heater, and sobbed.  
  
  
Sydney sighed as she pulled into Will's driveway. She got out and walked quickly to the door. She knocked loudly because she was certain he was asleep.  
  
Inside the house, Will asked who it was as he tugged on some clothes. He stopped suddenly upon learning it was Sydney. Just a minute! he called, zipping up his jeans and pulling on a shirt.  
  
He opened the door and gaped at Sydney. My God, he blurted, What the hell happened to you?  
  
Sydney started crying again as she stepped inside and fell into Will's arms.


	16. Sixteen

**SIXTEEN**  


  
  
  
  
Will cradled Sydney as she cried, deciding not to ask any questions and instead wait for Sydney to explain what had happened. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and ran a hand slowly and repeatedly over her frizzy wet hair.  
  
Sydney stepped back after about ten minutes. She was weak and nearly lost her footing, but Will grabbed her and led her over to the couch. They sat down at the same time and Sydney promptly laid her head on Will's shoulder.  
  
A while later, Will opened his eyes and realized that he had nodded off. His neck felt stiff and he reached up a hand to rub out the dull pain. A moment later, he looked over and saw Sydney was curled up next to him and sound asleep. He reached out a hand and stroked her hair. He felt a smile tugging at his mouth as he watched the woman he loved sleep. She looked so peaceful, but Will had knew that something was seriously wrong. Whatever it was, he hoped he would be able to help her through it.  
  
He looked at a clock on the table by the couch and noticed it was after four in the morning. For a moment, he considered curling up on the couch with her but decided it would be better to carry her to his bed so they could sleep more comfortably.  
  
He stood up and gently raised Sydney to a sitting position so he could pick her up. To his surprise, Sydney's eyes fluttered open. She stretched and yawned.  
  
she said sleepily, yawning again.  
  
Will replied, transfixed. He wondered how she could always look so beautiful without even trying. I was just going to carry you to my bed—so you'd be more comfortable, he said with a smile.  
  
Sydney nodded and reached her arms out to him. Could you help me up? I'm still half-asleep.  
  
Of course, Will replied, gingerly taking her hands and lifting her up from the couch.  
  
They were standing so close to one another that their bodies were touching. Will felt intermittent shocks and wondered if Sydney was feeling them as well. He decided not to push it, given that he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was really wrong and that Sydney was trying to figure out a way to tell him. Instead, he kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her to his room.  
  
he began, once they had gone inside, let me get you a pair of pajamas.  
  
Sydney said, almost inaudibly.  
  
Will noticed that she had changed from the moment before on the couch when she had just awakened. He had a feeling that whatever she needed to say was going to be said soon. Taking a deep breath, he continued to dig around in the top drawer of his dresser and finally found a pair of flannel pajamas. He handed them to her and said he'd wait outside the room while she changed.  
  
Will stood leaning against the wall waiting for Sydney to welcome him back inside. He wondered if any of it had to do with Vaughn and suddenly felt sick at the thought of the bastard stealing Sydney away from him. Vaughn had tried twice already to start up a relationship with her—and had failed twice, Will reminded himself. He sighed and clenched his fists just as Sydney poked her head out the door. He unclenched his fists and smiled weakly at her as he went back inside the room.  
  
Sydney climbed into bed and Will followed suit after stripping down to his boxers. Sydney slept on the right side and faced away from Will, who pushed his body as close to hers as he could manage and wrapped an arm around her. He thought he heard Sydney sigh with content and decided to kiss her neck and see how she responded. Sydney sat up quickly and leaned against the headboard.  
  
Will muttered quickly, sitting up beside her.  
  
Sydney shook her head. It's not you, she said quietly.  
  
Can you tell me what's wrong, then? Will asked softly, touching her arm. You were crying when you got here, I'm assuming something happened.  
  
Sydney folded her hands in her lap and was silent for several moments. She took a deep breath. Vaughn's dead.  
  
Will asked, honestly shocked. What happened? He hesitated before putting an arm around Sydney's shaking shoulders.  
  
It was tonight, the mission. I was— She paused, debating how much of the Sloane ordeal she should reveal to Will. —I was dealing with Sloane. His henchmen must have gotten to Vaughn because I heard gunshots while I was upstairs. She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes but forced them back. She was so sick of crying and couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much in the space of just a few days.  
  
Sydney, I'm so sorry, Will said softly, giving her a hug. I'm—wow, that's just— He shook his head and sighed. I'm sorry. I know he was a friend.  
  
Sydney nodded, almost shocked at Will's display of genuine concern. She scolded herself suddenly, realizing she shouldn't be surprised because—after all—he was Will. The single sweetest man she had ever known. The one person she could completely confide in without any second thoughts. The one person who understood her completely. She sighed heavily, wondering why she had been blind to all of Will's virtues until recently.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Will leaning over to kiss her cheek. After Will had done so, he said good-night to her and began to settle back into bed.  
  
she said quietly. Will sat back up. Sydney reached a hand behind his head to pull him close to her so she could kiss him. She rested her slender fingers on the back of his neck.  
  
Will put a hand on Sydney's stomach as they continued to kiss. Sydney froze for a moment, remembering Sloane. She pushed the memory out of her head and allowed Will to slowly unbutton the pajama top. Will broke the kiss and directed his attention to Sydney's stomach.  
  
Sydney moaned softly and pulled the covers up as Will started to remove each article of her clothing slowly. Once that was done, Sydney tugged off Will's boxers. The pair looked into each other's eyes for a moment and smiled. Somehow they both knew that nothing could come between them and—for the time being at least—they both felt safe. They kissed again and Will climbed on top of her.


	17. Seventeen

**SEVENTEEN**  


  
  
  
  
Will woke up early the next morning to throw Sydney's wet clothes into the dryer. When he came back into the room and climbed back into bed, he wrapped his arms around Sydney. He kissed one of her bare shoulders, slowly working his way to her neck. He reached up a hand to brush her hair back and froze. He ran a finger over her neck and traced a rather large circular bruise.  
  
he whispered into her ear. Wake up.  
  
Sydney mumbled sleepily, her eyes still shut.  
  
Syd, there's a huge bruise on the back of your neck. What happened? Will ran a finger over it again.  
  
Sydney's eyes popped open and she was suddenly afraid—afraid of what to tell Will. Her breath caught in her throat and she rolled over onto her back. She sat up quickly and grasped the sheet to cover herself (had she not been in such a predicament with the bruise, she probably wouldn't have minded sitting up and not having to worry about the covers. But unfortunately, she was already vulnerable enough and her lack of clothes—she thought back to Sloane—didn't provide her with much dignity). she grumbled, touching the back of her head and finding a large bump from where Dixon had twice smacked her with his gun.  
  
Syd, what happened last night? Will asked, taking one of her hands into his and lacing his fingers through hers. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things because of how bad they might seem to you. I'm here. Always remember that. He raised her hand up to plant a kiss on it.  
  
Sydney felt her eyes tear up at Will's words. She sucked in a breath. Last night, she choked out, when I was—dealing—with Sloane, Dixon came out from his hiding place somewhere in the room and put a gun to my head.  
  
Wait, wait, Will started, _Dixon_ was there? And he was going to _kill_ you?  
  
Sydney nodded and wiped her eyes. He pressed the barrel up against my neck pretty hard, then hit me in the back of my head twice. Then Sloane ended up killing him. And then I was able to escape.  
  
This might sound a little harsh, Will began, but I think there's more that you're not telling me. He stared into her eyes and she looked away. Tell me.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard. she started, when I first walked into Sloane's room and he woke up, he wasn't wearing any clothes. He asked me to toss him the clothes that were on a chair but I refused, saying that if he was clothed, he'd die with some sort of dignity. Sydney swallowed and looked at Will, who nodded for her to continue. Anyways, he ended up getting up from the bed and coming over to me, and that was when Dixon entered the picture.  
  
And then what? Will asked.  
  
Then everything happened like I said, Sydney said, avoiding Will's gaze.  
  
Will turned Sydney's head so she could look at him and said, I don't think that's it.  
  
How do you do it? Sydney asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. Do what?  
  
See right through me, Sydney answered with a sigh.  
  
I'm worried, Syd. I just want to know what happened to you. So I can try my best to help you get through it. That's all. Will's deep blue eyes and the concern etched into them proved his claim.  
  
Sydney swallowed and wiped her eyes. I think he planned on raping me. He said he was going to extend the courtesy' to me with the dignity and the clothes, but I don't think he was going to stop there.  
  
Sydney felt Will's hand squeeze hers hard and she looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead, his teeth clenched and murder in his eyes.  
  
I know what you're thinking, Sydney whispered, placing her other hand under Will's chin and turning his head towards her. We can't, she said slowly, looking deep into his eyes to prove she was serious.  
  
Will narrowed his eyes at her. So you didn't—er—you weren't able to kill him, then?  
  
Sydney admitted. But it's more complicated than that.  
  
But how could it be? You said you escaped, so obviously he let you go. Why didn't you just pop him right then?  
  
We made a deal, Sydney said slowly.  
  
A deal? Will asked dubiously.  
  
Sydney continued, that if we agreed to never see each other again, we would forget the whole incident ever happened.  
  
But he was going to _rape_ you, Syd, Will argued, and I bet he— Will shook his head at the thought of Sloane touching Sydney. And besides, who's to say that he's not going to come after you because he thought you were incredibly stupid to believe him in the first place?  
  
Sydney sighed heavily. I guess I'm just going to have to trust him.


	18. Eighteen

**EIGHTEEN**  


  
  
  
  
A week later, the funeral for Vaughn was held. Sydney, Will, Weiss and numerous others were in attendance. Sydney and Weiss exchanged glances and slight frowns but didn't speak to each other.  
  
Sydney actually surprised herself by not crying too much. At the end of the service, when most everyone had left, Sydney went up to the casket and laid a bouquet of roses on it. She mumbled her good-byes and cried a little. Will stood in silence while Sydney did what she needed.  
  
When she was done, Sydney turned around and smiled faintly at Will who slid a comforting arm around her shoulders as they walked to his car. Sydney looked back over her shoulder for one last glimpse. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Oh my God, she murmured.  
  
What's wrong? Will asked, brushing a few strands of Sydney's hair away from her face.  
  
My dad's here, she whispered.  
  
Will nodded, seeing that Sydney clearly intended (and needed) to go talk to her father. I'll wait here.  
  
Are you sure? You can come with me if you want. I mean, I doubt it's business, she told him. I _hope_ it's not business...  
  
Yeah, go ahead. Will gently grabbed Sydney's shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
I'll be back, Sydney said, smiling.  
  
Will nodded again and turned to watch her walk over to Jack. He raised up a hand in acknowledgment and Jack nodded slightly.  
  
Sydney said, giving her father a hug.  
  
Jack awkwardly patted her back. It amazed Sydney that after all the years her father had spent on the planet he still was uncomfortable hugging people.  
  
What are you doing here? Sydney asked. I mean, I _know_ what you're doing here, but I mean, I guess I'm surprised to see you. Sydney glanced at her feet and nervously scuffed her shoe.  
  
I didn't know Mr. Vaughn all that well but I felt it would be appropriate for me to come and pay my respects.  
  
Sydney nodded. So—how are you doing? I haven't talked to you in—  
  
—Over two years, Jack finished.  
  
Sydney agreed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. An uncomfortable silence ensued.  
  
Jack broke it. I know it's none of my business, but, it would appear that there is something going on between you and Mr. Tippin.  
  
Sydney grinned. Dad, you can call him   
  
Jack nodded and felt a small smile tugging at his mouth. He could see that his daughter was happy and couldn't help feeling happy for her. There is something I need to discuss with you.  
  
Sydney said with a smile. Her smile faded when she saw her father's expression change.  
  
I was informed of your mission to question and dispose of Sloane. I'm assuming you know it was only a partial success, Jack said.  
  
Sydney nodded. Yes, I was able to find out that he had not started up SD-6 again but I did not kill him.  
  
Normally I would ask you why but we actually have a tape of the entire incident.  
  
Sydney felt her breath catch in her throat and she crossed her arms over her chest. How—how did—how— she choked out, starting to tear up.  
  
Sloane evidently had video cameras in his house. After you met with Devlin, a CIA team stormed the house intending to tie up your loose ends, Jack informed her.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard at the loose ends' bit and wiped her eyes.  
  
Jack continued. When they broke into the house, Sloane was nowhere to be found. He apparently fled elsewhere. The team turned the house upside-down looking for him and whatever else that may prove to be useful. They found a control room hidden away that had monitors for the cameras in every room of the house. They watched all the footage, including the tape with your encounter with Sloane.  
  
Have you seen it? Sydney asked quietly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Jack replied, without emotion.  
  
More tears spilled out of Sydney's eyes and she stepped back a little, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than she had ever felt around her father before.  
  
I refused to watch it at first, Jack admitted. But I was more or less forced.  
  
I have to go, Sydney said quietly, stepping back a few more steps.  
  
I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jack told her. He added, I look forward to killing him with my bare hands.  
  
Sydney began, you saw the tape. You saw the exchange between Sloane and I near the end.  
  
Jack said, starting to grow angry.  
  
Dad, listen to me, Sydney pleaded. I want it to end. I just want to have my normal life. I had a normal life for two years until the CIA calls me in to take care of this crap. They could have called anyone in to go kill him, but no, they _had_ to call me because they thought I would want to do it because of some personal vendetta. Yes, I wanted Sloane dead, and yes, what happened that night was incredibly devastating, but for Christ's sake, I was able to _end_ it right there.  
  
Sydney, you know this is ridiculous. How can you be so naïve after everything that has happened to you in all your years of working in intelligence? Jack fumed. Sloane will be terminated—one way or another—and I will make _damn_ sure of it.  
  
Meanwhile, Will had been toying with the idea of wandering over once he saw the conversation turn from reminiscence to a full-fledged argument. Finally, he decided to walk over and make sure everything was okay.  
  
Hey Jack, long time no see, how is everything? he asked, casually slipping an arm around Sydney's waist.  
  
Everything is fine, Jack replied. I have to leave. It was good to see you both again. He walked past both of them, gently brushing Sydney's shoulder as he went past.  
  
Is everything all right? Will asked once Jack was out of earshot.  
  
Sydney nodded. Everything's fine, she said, taking Will's hand and leading him to the car.


	19. Nineteen

**NINETEEN**  


  
  
  
  
Hey, I was wondering, Sydney began, when she and Will were driving back to his house, do you think I could stay at your place for a little while? I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Francie all of this. I mean, I told her about my former double life last week, but this is even worse.  
  
Will replied, you can stay as long as you like.  
  
Sydney smiled.   
  
Listen, though, maybe you don't actually have to tell Francie about this. You could tell her the mission was a success and that it's all over, Will suggested.  
  
Sydney said with a sigh, then I'd be lying all over again.  
  
Will patted her knee. Maybe it's better this way, you know? I mean, maybe it's okay if she doesn't know everything. You don't want her incredibly worried that there's a madman on the loose or that your former handler ended up being killed.  
  
Sydney cringed and nodded slightly. I think you're right. Maybe she doesn't need to know.  
  
There you go, Will said with a smile. Sydney smiled back. So we'll stop at your place and you can pack some stuff.  
  
Sydney said with a nod.  
  
The rest of the drive, the two were silent. When they got to Sydney's, she went inside and packed a small duffel. She left a note for Francie indicating that she'd be staying at Will's for a little while.  
  
A short while later, they were pulling into the driveway of Will's house. Once they were inside, Sydney told Will she was going to take a bath and relax for a while.  
  
Will nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and discovered he was out of milk. He walked to the bathroom.  
  
Will began, knocking on the door, then opening it. I'm going to get some milk. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Sydney replied. She raised up a soapy hand and beckoned Will over. She dabbed the bubbles off with a nearby towel, and reached her hand up to Will who leaned close to her. She wrapped her fingers around his neck to bring his head down farther. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, Thanks for being so understanding today. I really appreciated it.  
  
No problem, Will whispered back, kissing her. I'll be back. He kissed her again, then walked to the door. Love you.  
  
Love you, too. After a jingling of keys and the clunk of the front door closing, Sydney leaned back and rested her head on the tile of the wall. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.  
  
A short while later, she was roused by someone's fingers running across one of her shoulders. The touch was all too familiar. She swallowed hard. Without opening her eyes and her voice shaky, she spoke.  
  



	20. Twenty

**TWENTY**  


  
  
  
  
What are you doing here? Sydney asked as she sat up and drew her knees to her chest.  
  
Sloane's trademark creepy smile appeared on his lips. Some of your friends broke into my house after you and I had our little chat.  
  
Sydney shook her head. I know, um, they decided to storm the house when I went back and— She swallowed hard. —told them the story.  
  
The story being...? Sloane urged her to explain.  
  
I told them the information I received and how it—erm—ended.  
  
Sloane nodded.  
  
What do you want? Sydney asked, growing frustrated. I thought this was over.  
  
You honestly believed that? Sloane asked.  
  
Sydney's bottom lip trembled and she looked down to hide her tears from Sloane, who scoffed and shook his head.  
  
Why can't it end? Sydney asked him as she looked up, her chocolate-brown eyes glassy.  
  
It could have, Sloane told her, if you hadn't betrayed me.  
  
Sydney stared into his eyes. What you call betrayal, I call   
  
Sloane narrowed his eyes at her, willing her to look away. Sydney refused to avert her gaze. In one quick movement, Sloane produced an automatic pistol and fired in Sydney's direction.  
  
She barely flinched. The shot pierced a shampoo bottle near her then lodged itself in a wall.  
  
I'm not afraid of you, she said bravely.  
  
Sloane cocked his head to one side and kept his gun trained on her. You really think you're in a position to make such a comment?  
  
I don't care anymore. Her eyes were still locked on Sloane's and didn't show the slightest hint of fear.  
  
Sloane steadied the gun and moved it to where he wanted to fire.  
  
Sydney shrugged and shook her head. Do it, she urged. It doesn't matter. She sighed a little. You killed me years ago.  
  
Sloane almost seemed hurt by the remark, but kept the gun aimed at her.  
  
Sydney continued. I have one person to live for, and I think he would understand if you did this.  
  
Sloane clenched his teeth but stayed silent.  
  
He would no doubt infer that I had something to do with your final decision in deciding whether or not to kill me and would certainly understand why, so go ahead.  
  
Sloane cleared his throat. What if I told you that I was planning on killing him, too?  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. You mean, after you kill me, you're going to stay here and stake him out?  
  
Not exactly, Sloane told her. You see, your precious Tippin is tied up in my car.  
  
Sydney's eyes began to tear.  
  
I caught him walking out of the house, Sloane explained.  
  
Sydney swallowed and suddenly felt a tinge or bravery again. So what are you waiting for? Kill me. Get it over with.  
  
Sloane gave a small sigh of frustration.  
  
What's the matter? Sydney taunted. You're not afraid, are you?  
  
Sloane clenched his teeth and fought to steady the gun.  
  
_Do it_, Sydney commanded. Sloane stayed still. Oh, I get it: you're afraid of having someone's blood on your hands. You're not the least bit remorseful when you have someone else do your dirty work. She glared at him, saw him look down, probably thinking of what had happened with Danny.  
  
Sloane suddenly felt his eyes start to water. Sydney noticed and tried to decide if it was in guilt or the fact that he was no longer in control of the situation. He lowered the gun and held his head in one hand.  
  
Just then, someone crept up behind him with a vase and broke it over his head. Sloane stared at Sydney for a moment before falling forward onto the floor.  
  
Sydney smiled when she saw who it was. She rethought her response to Sloane. Maybe she had _two_ people to live for.  
  



	21. Twenty One

**TWENTY-ONE**  


  
  
  
  
Sydney, are you all right? Jack asked, stepping over Sloane to get to the bathtub.  
  
I'm fine, Sydney replied with a smile. But I need to get dressed.  
  
Jack nodded and dragged Sloane out into the living room. He closed the door. Sydney pulled the stopper from the tub then grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She grabbed the clothes she had worn before her bath and dressed quickly. She noticed the gun on the floor but left it there and exited the bathroom.  
  
What made you come here? Sydney asked.  
  
We had another CIA team storm Sloane's house and he wasn't there, so I figured this would be one of the first places he'd go, Jack explained.  
  
she said with a nod. Where's Will?  
  
He's still in the car, Jack told her. Sydney squinted. He told me Sloane was inside.  
  
Sydney nodded. Sloane's gun is still in the bathroom.  
  
We'll put it in a plastic bag after we kill him with it. A tiny smile appeared on Jack's lips.  
  
Sydney smiled back and took her father's arm as they ventured outside to retrieve Will. Jack unlocked the car door with the keys he had taken from Sloane and untied the ropes that bound Will. No sooner than the last rope had been untied, Will leapt out of the car and took Sydney in his arms. After a few seconds, Will stepped back and examined her.  
  
Did he hurt you? he asked, still checking her over.  
  
No, I'm fine, Sydney told him with a smile of reassurance. She stepped forward and they embraced again.  
  
Will looked over at Jack. Thanks for— Jack nodded and Will turned back to Sydney. He kissed the top of her head. I thought I'd lost you, he whispered.  
  
Me too, Sydney whispered back. Love you.  
  
Love you too.  
  
Jack watched them with admiration then glanced back at the door. Sloane was standing in the doorway with the gun that had been left in the bathroom.  
  
_Behind the car!_ Jack barked as he pulled his own gun from his belt and fired at Sloane.  
  
Sydney and Will dived behind the car and stayed still. They could hear Sloane's cries of agony as Jack continued to shoot. Finally, Sloane fell backward and his body was sprawled out in a pool of blood. Sydney stood up and went over to her father.  
  
she began, still dumbfounded.  
  
Yeah, I thought he would be out longer too, Jack said, reading his daughter's mind.  
  
Will ventured over to the two of them and stood next to Sydney. What happens now?  
  
We take his body to the CIA, Jack began, and explain what happened and what we did. He smirked. Then you replace the carpet.  
  
Sydney and Will laughed. After all the giggles were out of her system, Sydney turned serious.  
  
It's finally over.  
  
Jack nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a half-hug. Will slipped an arm around her waist. The three remained that way for a few minutes, but it wasn't long before Sydney began to cry. Will glanced at Jack who squeezed Sydney's shoulder then turned her over to him. Sydney buried her head in Will's chest.  
  
She sniffed. It's over.  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
